The Diary of a Stressed Princess
by evilperson85
Summary: Mia Thermopolis or Princess Amelia of Genovia (that’s just the short version) is under A LOT OF STRESS. First, her best friend, Lily, thinks she is horrible for dumping her ex-boyfriend, Kenny for her brother, Michael. Second, Mia is now trying to help
1. 1 Best Friend's Cold Shoulder

Mia Thermopolis or Princess Amelia of Genovia (that's just the short version) is under A LOT OF STRESS. First, her best friend, Lily, thinks she is horrible for dumping her ex-boyfriend, Kenny for her brother, Michael. Second, Mia is now trying to help manage the small land of Genovia as she is Princess of it.

****

Monday, November 23, 7am

Okay, I'm riding in the limo as we honk at Lilly's. She does not come out. However, Michael does. He gets in and says, "Uh, I need a ride, but Lilly is coming later. She told me to tell you that she's got a- ah- dentist appointment." I blink. I reply, "She's mad with me isn't she?" He goes, "Yeah." I go, "Did she tell you why?" He gulped. "Yeah." I blush and say nothing.

****

Monday, November 23, Homeroom

I haven't seen Lilly. We haven't spoken for a week. Okay, _almost_ a week. Her and Boris sit all alone at an empty table. I tried to ask him what was wrong with her, but he wouldn't say anything. Apparently, he is mad because I dumped his friend, Kenny. Oh and Kenny doesn't give me answers anymore. I am flunking out of that subject.

I know why Lilly is mad. She's mad because I never told her that I was a little, okay, _obsessed _with her brother. But, I really haven't told anyone, well I have but it wasn't long before she found out from Tina Hakim Baba. So, yeah, I guess it is once again my fault.

As for Michael, now that he knows and everything, we've actually grown closer. Like before, he'd only ride in the limo if Lilly came, now he comes all the time, needing a ride or not. I am quite happy with this. Of course, Michael is in college, but lucky for me, his college is nearby.

****

Monday, November 23, Algebra

I will now call Frank-dad FD. So, I enter and FD kisses me on the forehead in a very fatherly way. I do the old-fashioned blush as people stare. It's actually quite nice, him being my dad and all. Before, I never really _had_ a dad. Well, I did, but I didn't see him when I woke up, or when I went to algebra class. Next year I won't have FD as my algebra teacher because I will move on to Junior Algebra level. _Hopefully._ I am pretty bad at Algebra so I stuck with Freshman level even though I'm a Sophomore. I am hoping to be at least Average next year. God knows I need it now that Kenny and I broke up.

FD asks me how my day went so far. I mutter "good." He asks if anything is bothering me, I look depressed. I sit down in my seat and say "too long to explain."

Lana Weinberger smirks and says, "What's the matter, Amelia? Too depressed over Kenny?"

I just go, "No, actually, I never liked him."

Lana just nodded and said, "Oh, I see. So, I guess you were just so desperate."

I shot her a furious glance and FD called, "Lana, face front please!"

Lana Weinberger tossed her blonde hair back and smiled. "No problem." Then muttered, "She wasn't a good site anyway." I hate her. Always have. Always will.


	2. 2 The Fight

****

Tuesday, November 24, 7am

In the limo this morning, as we drove Michael to his college, he asked me why I always wrote in my diary. I explained that I thought it was important to express my feelings through a journal and how I can tell it things I can't say out loud. He just said "Ok. That's cool."

****

Tuesday, November 24, Homeroom

As I walk into homeroom this morning, Lily finally says something to me. Except it isn't exactly what I had wanted it to be. Instead she said, "Move." and pushes me aside. I grab her arm and say, "What the hell is wrong with you, Lily? Are we even friends anymore?"

Lily looks me straight in the eye and replies, "Honestly, I thought we were, but obviously _you_ didn't."

"WHAT? Lily, you're like my best friend!" I was appalled. I cannot believe we have to go through this. But, I'm afraid it's one of those friendship tests where something can either prove that you're meant to be friends or it can prove you're not.

"Why didn't you tell me about your huge crush on my brother, huh? And that's been going on for awhile and not once did you mention it."

"Lily-"

"No! That's what best friends are for, Mia! Best friends do not hide secrets of liking one's brother!"

"I thought you'd be mad!"

"MAD?"

"Well, you know, it would be awkward."

"Sure it would, but you're better off letting me accept it." And then Lily took her seat. What is going on? Someone _PLEASE_ explain to me why life can't be easier!


End file.
